Light Will Find A Way
by La-Lucy
Summary: Rapunzel's twin sister, Raine, was kidnapped by Mother Gothel when she was a child for her magic hair. What will happen when she meets Flynn Rider and goes on an incredible adventure. It won't be your typical fairy tale, that's for sure...  Flynn/OC
1. Prologue: Beginnings Start Somewhere

_**What if Rapunzel wasn't the King and Queen's only daughter? What if it was her twin sister who had 'the magic glowing hair'? What if it was her sister who was taken by Gothel? What if it was her sister who ended up on an adventure quest with Flynn Rider? And what if Flynn rider ended up falling in love with her?**_

* * *

><p><em>We were strangers starting out on our journey<br>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you_

**Anastasia**** - ****At ****The ****Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Beginnings Start Somewhere...<strong>

This is a story about a girl named Raine and it starts with the moon. One upon a time a single beam of bright moonlight penetrated the midnight black sky and shone down on to the earth and it was there where the most beautiful, pure flower bloomed. The flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries past and a strong and powerful kingdom began to grow. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen who were about to have a child. This child would be the Princess of the lands and everybody in the kingdom was filled with excitement at the prospect of an addition to the beloved royal family. However after the birth of this child something strange became known. The Queen was not only to have one child…but two. The first birth had weakened the Queen so greatly that it was uncertain if she or the second child would survive a second birth. This devastated the King and his people and so they began to search for what seemed like an impossible miracle. But they say that even in the darkest darkness there will always be a small light, a glimmer of hope, a light shining through however small it may be…and that is what they found.

A magic glowing snow-white flower. This flower had already been found by Mother Gothel who had hoarded its healing powers and used them for her own personal gain for hundreds of years to keep her young and all she had to do was to sing a special song.

_Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

_Heal what has been hurt_  
><em>Change the fate's design<em>  
><em>Save what has been lost<em>  
><em>Bring back what once was mine,<em>  
><em>What once was mine...<em>

Unfortunately for her the flower was discovered by the palaces guards and soldiers who brought it back to the Queen in all haste. The magic of this flower healed the Queen after she had drunk a potion containing its magic.

Another healthy baby girl, a princess was born and was named Raine. She too had large beautiful round eyes like her sibling but her eyes were dark, mysterious, stormy shade of blue, like the waters after a storm whereas her twin sisters were bright green emeralds. From Rapunzel's head grew golden hair which was in contrast to the long dark raven hair that grew from Raine's.

The King, Queen and the entire kingdom adored the two young, beautiful princesses and their hearts burst with pride when they considered their future destinies. Seen as they were both the same age it was decided that one day they would both become joint Queens of the kingdom. Even though the two princesses were completely different even as babies they had a special bond with each other.

The King and Queen cemented this bond by gifting Rapunzel with necklace with half a golden sun charm on and Raine with a necklace with half a silver moon on. When joined these two necklaces represented the bond and destiny the two shared. In order to celebrate the births the King and Queen launched two flying lanterns into the sky. And for that one moment…everything was perfect.

However Mother Gothel did not celebrate with the rest of the kingdom. Furious at her losing the magical flower she sought revenge on the royal family. She had received word that it was the child, Raine, who had long dark raven black hair who had been the child who had received the magical powers of the moonbeam flower.

One night she crept into the room where Rapunzel and Raine were peacefully sleeping. She reached forward with her ancient, aged hand whilst singing and cut a lock of brilliant white shining hair off Raine, satisfied with her work she smirked as she brought the lock of hair towards her. She gasped in shock however when the previously glowing white piece of hair suddenly dulled and returned to being jet black. Her anger intensified she decided that in order to stay young she must take the child and keep her for herself. She snatched the child from her cot but not before Rapunzel burst out with loud crying, sensing something terrible was happening to her sibling. Gothel glared furiously at Rapunzel before sweeping from the room, her dark cloak billowing as she walked into the equally dark night.

The King and Queen ran into the children's room after being awoken by Rapunzel's cries. However they were too late as they only glimpsed Gothel's cloak billowing out behind her as she cruelly took their child.

The kingdom searched far and wide for the princess…but to no avail, she was lost. But deep within the forest in a hidden tower Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found an alternative magical source to keep her young but this time she was determined to keep it for herself. Raine often questioned why she was not allowed to go outside and explore the wonders that it held but Gothel would reply that the outside did not hold wonders, only pain, evil and suffering and that in order to keep Raine safe she must remain in the tower. Raine would reply that she understood but deep down she didn't. She, even at this young age, believed that everything dark had a light. Sure, the outside world could be bad but it could be a wondrous place filled with bright things as well. And for Raine, bright outshone darkness. She obeyed her mother despite this although she often hoped to herself that one day she could be in the outside world not view it from the prison of her tower.

The King and Queen were distraught at the loss of one of their beloved children. Although Rapunzel didn't fully understand what was happening, she did know that her sister was gone and that upset her greatly. The King and Queen placed Raine's crown in a safe box and protected the jewelled treasure with guards. Her crown held pearls and rare, beautiful dark jewels and the entire kingdom couldn't help but hope that one day the lost Princess would wear the crown. The King and Queen were further upset by the fact that Rapunzel would never really know her twin sister. However deep inside Rapunzel a bond that could not be severed was held and she would always remember her sibling. The kingdom did not abandon hope just as they had not when the Queen had taken ill. Once every year on Rapunzel's and Raine's birthday they would release the glowing lanterns in hope that their lost treasure, their child, their princess, would return.

Even though she mostly obeyed her mother Raine could not stop herself from gazing out the window once every year on her birthday to view the beauty of the sky as thousands of bright shining lights appeared, floating around the sapphire sky. Raine didn't know what they exactly were but she couldn't help but think they were calling out to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the storyline. I'm sorry for any mistakes or if you think this story may be boring but I will try my best to make this story interesting and enjoyable to read. No characters have been formed yet as this are only the prologue but in the next few chapters I am going to try and form these characters properly. You'll get to see personalities soon. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. xxx<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Paths Crossed, Towers Climbed

_**Well here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It hasn't been exactly very clear but Raine's hair is just as long as Rapunzel's is in the film, I couldn't have it normal length because then too many cool action scenes wouldn't be able to happen ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time x**_

_**Oh by the way italics mean either song, thoughts or emphasis... I'm hoping you will be able to tell by the context :') x**_

* * *

><p><em>The fear inside<br>The hills we've climbed  
>The tears this side of heaven<br>All these dreams inside of me  
>I swear were going to get there<em>

**Sooner or Later – Mat Kearney**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Paths Crossed, Towers Climbed<strong>

Raine sighed heavily as she leaned against the railing on the colourful balcony of the tower. She placed her elbows on the railing and dropped her head down; a blanket of black hair fell across her face. "Oh, I wonder where Estel has gone. He's definitely not out _here_…" she exclaimed loudly, gesturing her hands around her. She went back into the tower…or so it seemed.

Estel breathed a sigh of relief. This moment was short-lived however as Raine grabbed the tiny chameleon and shouted "Got you!"

She burst out laughing as she witnessed Estel's wide-eyes filled with shock. Estel jumped out of her hand and start sulk away from her, Raine knew the chameleon was going to attempt a temper tantrum.

"Oh come on Estel" she said, trying her best not to laugh as Estel huffed at her and shot her an exasperated stare. "You can't be mad at me because it's my birthday tomorrow and I _know _that not even _you _are that mean" she grinned at chameleon knowing she was going to be victorious.

In truth Estel was Raine's only other company in the tower aside from her mother. Raine scoffed inwardly thinking about the fact her only friend happened to be a chameleon. Not that she didn't love Estel, of course she did. Her mother had brought Estel back to Raine one day after one of her travels; Raine could never put into words how grateful she had been when she had discovered she had new company. Estel brought her comfort and joy from an early age, Raine quite simply thought she would have been drove insane without his feisty spirit and company.

She absolutely hated being isolated in the lonely tower every single day just like she had been all her life. Raine knew that she herself was adventurous and by her mother trying to keep her hidden away the more she longed to explore. However Raine wasn't completely immature. She knew her mother loved her deeply and would never want her to be hurt, she was only protecting her. Raine would never want to cause anyone pain due to her own actions and she knew it would pain her mother if any harm came to her; it was a mother's duty to protect their children after all.

Raine sighed as she knew full well why harm would probably come to her if she ever left the tower. Her hair. Yes, that's right, her hair. Her mother had told her ever since she was a young child, her hair had been very unique, and by unique she basically meant the strangest miracle ever. Raine's hair had the ability to shine a brilliant bright white light and even heal injuries. Unfortunately due to these _special _powers Raine's hair was desired by many people who only wanted to hurt her and have the valuable magic for their selves.

The proof of this lay in a lock of Raine's hair itself. It was the only lock that didn't glow when she sung. Oh yes. Raine's hair only glowed when she sang. Which was unfortunate for Raine as she definitely didn't consider herself a good singer, instead of a sweet, angelic voice, Raine's voice always came out lower than she expected. Not that it was bad singing but Raine knew from what her Mother had told her of other girls she had met who sung, it wasn't the way a girl typically sang. Not that _I _would ever know Raine thought bitterly to herself. She was never going to be able to meet anyone else out in the world and that thought made her feel so alone…

Estel's squeak brought her out of her trance.

'_Well not completely alone' _Raine thought to herself and she gave a small smile, her rouge lips turning up at the corners.

"So do you forgive me oh great one?" she mocked Estel bowing her head to him, waving her hand and curtseying.

Estel seemed to enjoy this and stood up and started muttering things and waving his arm around as if ordering her to do something. Raine laughed softly.

"Come on then, let's start the day" she said to him as he jumped on her shoulder, avoiding her dark locks somehow.

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
>and wonderin' and wonderin'<br>when will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night,_  
><em>Lights will appear<em>  
><em>Just like they do on my birthday each year.<em>  
><em>What is it like<em>  
><em>Out there where they glow?<em>  
><em>Now that I'm older,<em>  
><em>Mother might just<em>  
><em>Let me go ...<em>

Raine sighed as she flopped down on a wooden chair dramatically. She had just finished all her chores, very speadily thanks to her super-strong hair she though sarcastically, and she had even finished doing all the things she did for fun in the tower. She must have read all the fairy tales and novels in the tower at least 50 times each, well that might be exaggerating a little.

_'I wonder why my life can't be like theirs'_ she sighed inwardly to herself, thinking about all the princesses in the tales and how they looked so beautiful and led brilliant lives. 'Not to mention they get rescued by handsome princes' she added in an afterthought. She then shook her head in amusement_ 'but I suppose I'm not like them at all anyway…I definitely would __**not**__ want to be rescued by some egotistical moron who thought they were gorgeous and could get everything they wanted.'_

Surprisingly enough Raine was quite independent (seen as she basically spent most of her time alone) however this was one of Raine's greatest flaws. Though she would never confess to it being one. Raine hated anyone offering to help her, she just got on better doing things herself. Even when her mother would offer to help her paint she would refuse and shake her head. Painting was one of the few things that Raine loved about the tower. The large walls and windows made the perfect place to create paintings. In a way it made the tower seem more exciting, all the colours surrounding Raine. Her hair also made a handy harness for her so she could even continue painting the higher walls.

Raine stood up from the chair and strode over to the beautiful arched alcove in the tower; she pulled back the red velvet curtains and admired her latest painting. It was off the strange yet mystical lights that appeared on her birthday. She didn't understand the fascination she had with them (Estel certainly didn't either) but she knew she would wish nothing more for her birthday than to be able to see and witness them from up close. There was something about them that drew her to them, it could be the fact that Raine had always loved the contrast between light and darkness and for her all the many lights in the sky helped eliminate the darkness and loneliness she felt up there in the tower. Curiosity of what they actually were consumed Raine and maybe if she could ever be able to see them in person she would feel as if she had achieved something…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Flynn Rider smirked with smugness as he managed to perfectly glide down the palace roof. That smug smirk disappeared however when he tripped slightly over a tile. He glanced out over the town, his eyes held much amusement and even a tiny amount of admiration.

"I could get used to a view like this" he said wistfully.

"Rider, come on!" came the gruff voice of one of his companions.

"Hold on" Flynn held his hand up "Yep, I'm used to it…Guys I want a castle" he joked, half seriously.

"We do this job… _you_ can buy your own castle" his companion growled and grabbed him harshly by his shoulder.

Flynn reached down and grabbed the sparkling crown with his hand. This crown just happened to be the lost princess' crown and just happened to be worth a small fortune. Flynn's eyes practically lit up when he though how much money the treasure was actually worth. Maybe he should feel guilty about taking the crown that belonged to the lost princess but in truth, despite a tiny bit of guilt, he felt that it wasn't as if she was ever going to need it soon.

A sneeze from a uniform clad guard caught his attention.

"Hay fever?" he questioned, smirking again, leaning casually on the rope on his harness.

"Yeah…" the guard replied casually.

Flynn was pulled up quickly just as the guard shouted and realised what had happened.

"Can't you just picture me in a castle…maybe I could even be King" Flynn joked as they sprinted away "all the things we've seen boys and it's only 8 in the morning. Gentlemen this is a very big day!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Raine<strong>_

"This is it Estel, today is a very big day. I know I never usually ask for help…in fact I hate it…but mother is the only person who can help me. I need to see those lights for myself this year and what better birthday present could I ask for?" she asked the chameleon, who nodded in agreement with her. Although Estel himself wasn't fascinated with the lights (except from the fact he found them pretty to look at) if it was important to Raine it was important to him.

"Raine, let down your hair!" her mother's voice came seeping through the windows.

Raine smirked at Estel, she wasn't even nervous. The excitement of the possibility of seeing the lights had consumed any remotely nervous feelings she had felt. Raine ran to the window and threw down her hair for her mother to access the tower. As soon as her mother entered the tower she began making jokes at Raine but Raine wasn't even paying any attention at all. Her mind was completely focused on the lights.

"Mother, as you are well aware tomorrow is a very big day-"Raine started her speech as she ran up to her mother.

"Raine you know what I see in this mirror?" her mother questioned gesturing to the mirror which reflected the image of Raine standing with her mother's arm around her. "A strong, beautiful, confident woman…"

Raine gave a small smile thinking her mother meant Raine.

"Oh…look at that…you're here too" her mother burst out laughing.

Raine laughed along, it couldn't hurt to try and butter her mother up before asking her question. Raine stared at her mother whilst her mother continued to look at herself in the mirror, her hands running over her face. Raine did love her mother but how she could be vain sometimes…

"Mother—"Raine began to ask again.

"Come here darling; let me brush your hair whilst you sing me a song. Mother's very tired today"

Raine sighed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her mother's hand and quickly dragged her over to the armchair and began to quickly sing.

"RAINE!" her mother shouted.

"Well you keep ignoring me!" Raine pointed out.

"Fine, what did you want to tell me?" her mother placed her arm on the side of her chair and rested her face on her chin.

Estel nodded, whilst hiding behind the table, encouraging Raine.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, my 18th, and all I want for it…is to see the lights. I know it sounds stupid but I feel as if they are meant for me…" Raine finished, gazing at her mother, her stormy blue eyes calm at the moment and full of hope.

"The lights…" her mother repeated "you mean the stars-"

"They aren't stars" Raine exclaimed.

"No" her mother said quietly.

"That isn't fair" Raine hissed.

_When it's too late  
>you'll see, just wait<br>Mother knows best  
>Mother knows best<em>

"But this isn't fair-"

"Raine, you will not ask something so absurd ever again. Do you understand?"

"It's not absurd-"

"Raine, do you understand what it would do to me if something ever happened to you? It would deeply upset me darling; I need you…" Mother Gothel finished gazing at Raine, whose eyes were confused and upset. Mother Gothel moved forward and held Raine's face in her hands. "Do you understand?" she whispered.

"Yes but-"

"Fantastic, I don't think I could survive if any harm would ever come to you my dear"

Raine looked down guilty at her feet, maybe her mother was right. She would feel so guilty; all her mother had ever tried to do was protect her.

"I shall see you later darling; I must go back out to run a few errands"

Raine escorted her mother to the window and helped her down the tower. After waving to her mother, a false smile plastered upon her face, she returned to her seat and let out a slow sigh and rubbed her temples.

Estel walked over to her and sat on her shoulder again, he gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Your name means hope Estel, and even though she said no I still have hope I will get to see them personally…by what means I don't know but I have hope…" she trailed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Flynn<strong>_

Flynn grunted as he glanced up at the tower in front of him.

_'I cannot believe I am actually being chased…by a horse. What a fleabag!'_ he groaned internally. _'This is what my life has come to, doesn't seem as glamorous as in the stories'_ he shook the thought off, at least he was having some fun with his life. _'Guess there's no other choice than to climb'_ he thought and began to climb the tower, silently hoping there was no one home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Raine<strong>_

Raine glanced up as she heard noises climbing up the tower, then breathing and grunting. She gave a panicked look to Estel before she stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she hissed quietly. Her eyes fell upon the only _weapon_ available…a frying pan. She grabbed it by the handle _'well there's no way I'll go down without a fight'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flynn<strong>_

Flynn sighed as he pulled himself (with some difficulty) through the window. He rolled over neatly and pulled the satchel, containing the crown in, to him. "It's okay baby, we're safe at last…no horses around here" he joked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raine<strong>_

Raine gripped the frying pan as tight as she could as she approached the stranger. He appeared to be saying some really weird things such as calling a bag baby and saying something about no horses. She must have made a small noise however as he turned around just in time to see her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flynn<strong>_

Flynn spun around as he heard a noise directly behind him. His eyes widened as they locked with a pair of stormy blue ones. He must have been too distracted though as they were the last thing he could remember before his sight faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seemed like it went on forever. *Squeak* They've met for the first time! Let me know what you thought and any comments you have, please review xxx<strong>_

_Responses:_

**Dontstopbelieving123- **thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes-** thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going for a different kind of relationship between Flynn/Raine than what is in the film between Rapunzel/Flynn. And I'll give you a hint it might involve her annoying him by laughing at his real name…only to annoy him of course.

**ZombiesForNarnia- **Thank you for your review, I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to make the two sisters similar but different. I'd like to consider Raine as being a little more feisty and mysterious although she hasn't had much time to show it yet.


	3. Chapter 2: First Meetings

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

**Glad You Came – The Wanted**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - First Meetings Aren't Always The Best<strong>

**Flynn's POV**

Flynn groaned softly as he opened his eyes slowly. His head had a dull ache, informing him that it had sustained a somewhat heavy hit. When his eyes had opened fully they swivelled around the room taking in his surroundings. He was in a darkly lit room; save for the small circle of light that was created by the sunlight streaming in through the window he had previously climbed through. Although it was dark he could make out that the walls surrounding him were decorated with colourful paintings and the titles on the floor had a flower decoration spiralling around each one. He squinted as the sun shone brightly into his eyes, as Flynn tried to stand up he found himself being restrained by something. He quickly glanced down, confused at what was holding him back. After realising that it was thick, raven hair that had him tied to a chair he found himself even more confused.

"Is this h-hair?" he questioned, his eyes trailing the hair trying to find the origin. His eyes fell upon a darkened upper corner of the tower where a shadow was hidden.

"I-if I were you, I wouldn't even th-think about struggling" a female voice echoed around the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine cursed herself internally for her stammering but she couldn't prevent it. She had been hidden from the entire outside, the real world for just under 19 years (ever since the dreadful incident her mother had told her about had happened) and now here she was…with a stranger…an _dangerous_ stranger. Raine only now began to wonder if everything her mother had said was right, maybe it was better to never risk the chance of danger…

"Well now I'm scared" a calm voice challenged from below.

Raine was broken out of her thoughts, she grimaced to herself 'Just pretend everything's fine, you are in control and he is the _only_ one in danger' she told herself as she jumped down from the ledge she was sat on. 'It won't be that difficult, I have always been good at hiding my true emotions…like from mother' she half smiled. She turned to face the man, her stormy blue eyes surveying him with a forced calmness.

"Well you should be" she answered, she was pleased that her voice managed to stay relaxed. She noticed that the man was staring at her as if he was in a dream. She ignored this and strode towards the man slowly, taking each step deliberately in order to make it appear that she perfectly calm.

"Hey-hey now" the man protested "I' m sorry ok, it's just the fact that I am quite literally _in_ your hair that has me a little bit freaked out!" He looked at her nervously as Raine raised her eyebrows at him. "Let's start afresh, I'm Flynn Rider" he looked at her with his brown eyes, now visibly calmer as Raine had stopped moving.

Raine looked at Flynn for a moment, her eyes interested in his. She shook herself and regained her awareness.

"Flynn…" she murmured, almost to herself.

"Yes, I just said that" Flynn retorted sarcastically.

"Well _Flynn Rider_, my name is Raine" she began.

"_Raine_, like rain" he joked "You certainly suit that name, dark and miserable".

Raine raised her eyebrows at him, she couldn't believe she had been scared of this man all she felt now was a growing irritation for him. "Well you have certainly changed your tune" she said to Flynn "What happened to you stammering… _'Hey-hey now there'_" she mocked him coolly.

"If my memory serves me well, you were the first one to stammer" he mocked her in return.

Raine shook her head, "Well I know why you're here and I am most certainly not afraid of you" she hissed.

"What?" Flynn questioned, a look of confusion painted across his face.

"Oh please" Raine scoffed "Now how did you know who I was and how did you find me?"

He cleared his throat and sighed "I know neither who you fully are nor how I came to find you" he looked up at her and gazed into her blue eyes "But let me just say this… I am regretting every choice that led me to meet _you_" he finished.

Raine ignored his remark "Look I know why you're here" she said "You want my hair but you can't have it I'll-"

"Look _Princess_, all I want to do with your hair is to get out of it…literally" he exclaimed.

Raine's face showed confusion as she surveyed him cautiously. "Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"Look, I was being chased through a forest by some insane horse with a vendetta against me I saw a tower that didn't look like it belonged to some _maniac_" he glanced at her rolling his eyes "so I climbed it, end of story."

Raine couldn't explain why she knew Flynn was telling truth. "Fine, I'll buy that" she said lowering the pans she had been holding the entire time as her weapon.

Flynn exhaled a sigh of relief "Ok, now I'm safe from that frying pan, where's my satchel?" he questioned.

Raine smirked "Awhh, you're looking for your purse?"

"Stop that, it's not a purse it's a satchel! Now where is it?"

Raine turned away from him and looked at Estel who was nearby. She had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

'Man I really didn't sign up for this' Flynn thought to himself as he flopped back into his chair 'Getting caught by some crazy girl and her hair'. Flynn however couldn't deny that he had been in awe when Raine had revealed herself though. She was beautiful. Her stormy blue eyes had transfixed him. 'Although I am really not too fond of her hair' he thought sarcastically as he glanced down at his 'bonds'. Her attitude and personality had also stirred something within him, she was certainly different to any girl he had ever met before. The way she bickered, mocked and argued with him was foreign to Flynn. However despite this Raine still held an air of mystery and that intrigued Flynn. 'What am I doing? Forget about her, escape and find that satchel' he told himself internally. He began to struggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine smirked as she told Estel of her plan. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing the lights…not this year. Estel frowned at her. She knew he wasn't going to like her plan as Estel had always been protective over hair. Raine looked at Estel pleading and she knew Estel understood that this journey meant more to Raine than anything. Raine spun around and saw Flynn trying to escape his bonds. He hastily stopped as he saw her.

"Right, I'm going to give you back your satchel-"

"Brilliant!"

"As if it would be that easy" she rolled her eyes at him. "I will return your satchel if you take me to see these" she said, pulling back the curtain to reveal her painting.

"The lantern thing they do for the Princess…" Flynn trailed off.

Raine smiled, she finally knew what they were. "Yes, you will take me to see them and return me home safely. Then and _only_ then will you get your satchel"

"I think I'll pass, there's not a chance I am spending any more time with you. Not to mention the fact that me and the kingdom aren't exactly sympatico at the current moment. " he answered.

"Look you are here now, call it fate or destiny or whatever you want"

"A horse"

"But you will take me to see these lanterns"

"Look you leave me no choice" Flynn told her "Here comes the smoulder" gazing up at her.

Raine narrowed her eyes at him "And what is that supposed to make me do?"

Flynn looked shocked. "How can _that _not work?"

"You know what be like this and never get your _purse_ back" she turned sharply, causing his chair to fall over.

"Ok, ok" he said muffled as his face was squashed into the floor. "But first things first, get me up of this floor"

Raine scoffed at stood the chair up again.

"Now on 2 conditions"

Raine eyed Flynn suspiciously.

"One you will refer to it as a satchel not purse" he lectured "and two you need to stop hitting my face, it's a gift and I don't want my 'superhuman good looks' to be damaged" he told her.

"I guess beauty must really be in eye of the beholder" Raine muttered under her breath. "Fine, do we have a deal?" she asked grabbing the back of the chair and looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess we do then" Flynn responded looking into her stormy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with everything. Let me tell you Physics is not fun in the slightest and ICT certainly isn't either. This chapter's a little slow as it's just basically setting the plot for the story. But I hope you liked this chapter anyway and I'll try to update soon. Review to tell me your opinions and thank you for everyone who has reviewed x<strong>_

_Responses:_

**ZombiesForNarnia:** Thank you :) I hope you liked this chapter x

**BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes**: Thanks for the review :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter x

**NagatoismyLover**: Thank you so much for the review :) I'm finding it a little bit hard to change the story from the film as it's getting a little confusing. I'll try my best though I definitely want to change things up. I hope you liked this chapter x

**Snowy702**: Here you go :) Thanks for your review and I hope you like it x

**LittleMissDreamer7**: Thanks for the review, I've granted your wish :P Sure, you can have some more ;) Here you go and I hope you enjoy it x Oliver Twist is an amazing film by the way :P x

**Shippolove844**: I hope this chapter contains enough Flynn/Raine for you Thanks for the review x


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Starts

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach so  
>She ran away in her sleep<br>And dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise<br>Every time she closed her eyes_

**Paradise - Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Adventure Starts<strong>

**Raine's POV**

Raine hissed in frustration as she shoved another tree branch (that Flynn had let be thrown back into her face) aside.

"Listen pretty boy-"

Flynn smirked as he turned around to look at her, "Awh, you think I'm pretty? I knew that you'd come to your senses at some point!"

Raine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I love the way you can understand sarcasm so much…I just used it then by the way" she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Now can you please stop charging your way through this forest whilst allowing me to get beaten by various branches, nettles and thorns on the way?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him furiously.

"Why? Can't handle the wonders of the great outside world princess? Maybe we should take you back to your home, I mean if you can't handle a couple of trees-"

"Oh well seen as I can handle being stuck with the most irritable… _creature_ that exists on this earth" she spat at him "I think I can handle the outside world and all the trees that come with it, however I don't particularly enjoy getting knocked over every 10 seconds by a branch that you have thrown at me!" she finished, she folded her arms across her chest in indignation.

"Fine" Flynn sighed; he began walking again and stopped as he held a branch aside for her. "After you princess…"

"Thank you" Raine said, flashing him a smug smile as she passed him. Flynn followed and unaware to Raine he began pulling faces behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine gazed around at the forest as she sat on a boulder whilst Flynn had disappeared in order to find themselves some food and drink. 'I wouldn't put it past him to try and poison my food though' Raine joked with herself.

Although she had never been outside of the tower before and therefore had never met any other people before in her life, she had little doubt that this man was one of the most annoying people ever. He somehow managed to get under her skin and irritate her like nothing or anyone else Raine had ever known. Everything about him, from his stupid smoulder down to his arrogant personality which he described as being charming, bugged her. However Raine couldn't stop thinking about him.

The sound of twigs cracking broke Raine from her thoughts, she spun her head around to see Flynn standing a couple of metres from her. She looked down slightly and felt a blush creep onto her face as she felt embarrassed about the fact she was thinking about Flynn.

"Hey princess, I've found a place where we can-" he paused and surveyed her with confused eyes.

"What?"

"Your cheeks look a little red…wait are you blushing?" he questioned, his eyes gazing into hers sparkling with amusement.

Raine felt her face grow hotter. 'This is unbearable. He can't know anything' she thought desperately to herself. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes and feigned a cool and relaxed expression on her face. "Of course not, why would I?" she responded, raising her eyebrows "it's just a little warm" she lied.

"Okay then!" Flynn laughed "Anyway I've found a charming, quaint little inn where we can have something to eat and drink"

"Fantastic" Raine muttered as she strode past him. She was desperate to get as far away from him as possible in that moment.

"Raine" Flynn's voice called "wrong way, it's in the opposite direction".

She looked up to the blue skies pleadingly before she stormed back and strode past him once again, this time however in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Flynn followed behind Raine, his head filled with confusing thoughts and emotions. He had been glad to have an excuse to have some time to himself before when he had offered to go and find somewhere to eat and drink. However most importantly he was relieved that he got to get away from Raine.

Despite the fact she annoyed him he could feel himself being intrigued and somewhat attracted to her. She fascinated him, she was so mysterious and yet she was also someone who he knew would always follow their own mind (as proven by their endless bickering and arguments). He admired the courage that it had taken her to leave the one place she had always known. Regardless of Flynn knowing these aspects of her personality, he still didn't know her.

'Not that I want to know her though' he thought to himself 'the only reason why I'm doing this is so I can get my satchel back' he argued to himself , ignoring a little tugging feeling in his heart as he did so. He had barely known this woman a day however he knew that he did want to know and understand her. And this scared him. He didn't want to get attached to Raine and that was why he had to convince her to go home now and the experience she was about to have it the 'quaint' inn was about to help him do that.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the extremely late update and I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter. I just wanted to upload something :) I hope you enjoy it regardless xx<strong>

_Responses:_

**shippolove844:** Thank you so much for your review :) I hope you enjoy this short little chapter here xx

**xXsunlillyXx:** Awwh, thank you for reviewing :) I'm trying not to stay to close to the plot but I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story yet but I have some ideas xx

**dontstopbelieving123:** Thank you for reviewing and as you wished here's some more Raine/Flynn banter xx

**IAmTheStars:** Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not much but it's something xx

**Anti-Creddie All Seddie:** Here's a little update :) I hope you enjoy it xx

**Kira Tsumi:** Thank you for reviewing :) xx


	5. Chapter 4: We All Have Dreams

_Here we go again  
>I kind of want to be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied_

_Oh oh __I want some m__ore_  
><em>Oh oh w<em>_hat are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

**Animal – Neon Trees**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: We All Have Dreams<strong>

**Raine's POV**

"Don't worry this is a very quaint place, perfect for you..."

Raine shot Flynn an untrusting look but as she surveyed the inn, called 'The Snuggly Duckling', her gazed softened. It did look like a quiet, picturesque inn. It almost looked like the ones in the fairy-tale that she read from her books back in the tower. The tower… Raine felt a surge of guilt rush through her. She felt terrible about effectively running away without informing her mother of her whereabouts. After all, her mother always did everything to protect her and care for her and Raine felt as if she should respect that. However Raine also felt that her mother should respect that Raine deserved a little bit of freedom and the ability to make her own adventures. Raine shook her head as she cleared her thoughts, she needed to focus on her quest to see the lanterns…it was her dream after all.

"Hello!" Raine jumped as Flynn waved his hand in front of her face "you zone out an awful lot princess, that isn't very good particularly when you're on a quest. I mean you need to keep your eyes open for danger all the time-"

"Even here?" Raine gave Flynn a quizzical look as she gestured her hands towards to peaceful environment surrounding them.

"You're right!" Flynn exclaimed throwing his arm around Raine's shoulders. "Here we are perfectly safe and this inn is absolute charmer, it's perfect for someone like you! We wouldn't want you scaring and giving up on the whole endeavour now do we?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That's not going to happen" Raine said indignantly, throwing Flynn's arm off of her shoulders. "I can handle myself just fine for your information as well" she placed her hands on her hips.

Flynn scoffed as he looked her up and down. "I'm sure you can! Those long raven _locks_ and those sparkling mysterious blue eyes just _scream_ scary and intimidating"

Raine glared at him furiously before turning her back to him and storming towards the inn whilst Flynn ran to catch up with her.

"After you _Princess_" he said to Raine, smiling smugly as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you _precious"_ Raine said as she gritted her teeth and stepped through the door.

Raine recoiled in shock and let out a shocked gasp as she took in her surroundings. The inside of the inn was a complete contrast to the way it looked on the outside. It was dark and was filled with lots of big, scary, intimidating men. She felt Estel hide behind her hair as Flynn pushed her further into the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

"You smell that?" Flynn questioned Raine as he placed his hands on her shoulder and steered her further into the inn. "Take a deep breath through the nose, it really lets it all in. I'm getting part man smell and the other part _really_ bad man smell!"

Flynn saw Raine turn around and stare at him in shock, her mysterious blue eyes were filled with fear although she was trying to mask it. He grinned as he said "I don't know why but overall it just smells like the colour brown-"

"You-"before Raine could finish her sentence she let out a gasp of shock and ran away from a man who had hold off her hair.

"That's a lot of hair…" the man spoke in wonder.

"She's growing it out" Flynn joked as he leant closer to the man "Wow, is that blood in your moustache sir! _Princess_ look at all this blood in his moustache"

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine felt anger starting to break through her fear as she gathered her dark hair up and walked backwards. Flynn had done this on purpose in order to try and make her give up on the quest. 'That's not going to happen anytime soon' Raine though to herself stubbornly 'I'll show him'.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as she bumped into a figure behind her. She spun around quickly, her hands clutching tightly to the only weapon she processed, the frying pan she had taken from the tower. She could feel Estel shaking in fear on her head as he hid behind a curtain of her hair.

"You aren't looking so good _Princess_" Flynn spoke to her as he walked towards her. "Maybe we should take you home, call it a day-" he placed his hands on her back as he pushed her towards the door.

"That's so not happening" Raine hissed at him angrily as she glared at him.

"Oh come on! What do I have to do?" he whined as he looked into her eyes.

"You-have-to-take-me-to-see-the-lanterns" Raine spat as she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

Flynn let out an exasperated noise although his cheeks were starting to burn slightly due to Raine being so close to him. Raine released him as she strode over to the door, pulling Flynn along with her. However when she went to walk through the door a man slammed it in her face. Her eyes then landed on the 'wanted' poster on the door and the familiar face looking at her from it.

"You have to be kidding me?" she hissed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

"Is this you?"

Flynn felt Raine push him in front of her as the man leaned closer to them.

"Thanks a lot" he whispered sarcastically to her.

She shrugged back at him.

Flynn focused his attention back onto the poster on the door and the man whose hand was covering part of it. He moved the man's hand off of it. "Oh now they're just being mean" he exclaimed when he saw the drawing of his nose on it.

"I think it's quite realistic" he heard Raine mutter behind him.

"HEY!" he spun around and glared at her intently.

"Flynn!" Raine cried as she pointed behind him as the men in the inn started to surround the two of them.

"It's him alright, go and find some guards" one of the men, who had a hook for a hand shouted. "That reward's going to buy me a new hook"

"I could use the money" Flynn felt himself being pulled back.

"What about me I'm broke?" Flynn was pulled harshly in another direction as all the men in the inn began to fight over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine's eyes widened as she saw Flynn being fought over by the men. She couldn't let them take Flynn. 'That's only because you need him in order to see the lanterns' she told herself, ignoring a feeling in her gut.

"We can work this out!" Flynn squeaked as he was pulled.

"Leave him alone!" she protested at the men.

"Please!"

"Give me back my guy!" Raine shouted whilst hitting one of the men's shields with her frying pan.

"Not the nose, not the nose" she heard Flynn cry as one of the men prepared to punch him.

Raine looked desperately towards the ceiling and used her hair to send one of the hangings flying at the man.

"Put him down!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I need him to guide me to show me the lanterns which by the way I have been dreaming about my entire life" she said whilst pacing. "Now I have absolutely no objections about you guys beating him up after he has done that for me-"

"Hey!" Flynn protested.

"But please let him help me" she continued, ignoring Flynn. "Haven't any of you ever had a dream" she questioned as she looked pleading at the men.

_I've got a dream  
>Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream<br>Yeah_

"I found the guards"

Raine felt Flynn grab her hand and pull her back into the crowd as the palace guards stormed into the inn.

"Where's Rider? Where is he?"

Raine stared into Flynn's eyes as they hid under the bar. "What do we do?" she mouthed at him.

He stared back into her eyes as he gave a panicked shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Flynn gazed into Raine's stormy blue eyes which were filled with fear. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this situation so he simply squeezed her hand gently to offer some comfort. She gave him a small reassuring smile and Flynn smiled back. Then Flynn felt someone tap his shoulder, he spun around and saw one of the men from the bar he glanced at Flynn and Raine and then towards the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

"Go and live your dream" the man said softly to Raine as she and Flynn looked down into the passageway that the trap door had opened up to.

"I will…" Flynn said.

"Your dream stinks I was talking to her" the man gestured towards Raine.

Raine shot Flynn a smug smile as she turned to him.

"You lead the way then" she said to Flynn.

Flynn glared at her and then began to crawl through the tunnel.

Raine thanked the man and then followed Flynn.

'This is absolutely mad, I can't believe I'm trusting Flynn' she thought to herself as she followed him through the tunnel. But deep down inside Raine knew that she could trust Flynn Rider…

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another update :) I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

_**Responses:**_

**Kira Tsumi: **Thank you for reviewing :) I know, I absolutely love this part of the film as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx

**Anti-Creddie All Seddie: **Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it :) I will try and update more often as well xx

**shippolove844: **Thanks for your support :) I really hope you liked this chapter xx

**Aku Tora: **Thanks for your lovely review :) I know, I hadn't seen many Flynn/OC stories so I thought I'd give it a go. I love Flynn/Rapunzel but it's always interesting to try something new :) Thank you, I wanted Flynn and Raine to banter a lot :') I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**zebrazoe: **Thank you :D I hope you enjoy this update xx

**SuperheroAnimeGeek: **Haha :'D Thank you for your review, I really hope you like this chapter as well xx

**CrystalizedWinds: **Thanks for your review :) I really wanted to make Raine and Rapunzel completely different characters. This chapter is quite similar to in the film but I found it difficult to change it a lot because I love the scene so much but I'll try and make the next chapter even more different :) I hope you like this update xx


	6. Chapter 5: Discovering You

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

**Accidently In Love – Counting Crows**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Discovering You<strong>

**Raine's POV**

"I have to say, I didn't know you had that in you back there! It was pretty…impressive" Flynn muttered resentfully.

Raine smirked slyly at him. "Don't ever underestimate me" she said to him.

Flynn let out a loud laugh "Right then…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh please, I just saved your life back there from a room full of very angry, and may I point out very scary, strong, men! What would you ever do without me?" Raine joked as she dramatically put her hand over her heart.

Flynn turned around to face her and gave a small smile. "I have no idea…_princess" _he said before blushing slightly and turning back to face forwards, leading them through the dimly lit tunnel.

Raine pushed a dark strand of hair back that had fallen into her face as she followed Flynn. She wanted to know more about him and there was only one way to find out any information. She coughed nervously before saying "So… Flynn… you know about the way I just saved your life back there?"

"Sure, if that is what you have deluded yourself into believing" Flynn joked.

"Well in return for that…can you answer some questions for me?" Raine asked.

"This is _not_ an interrogation!"

"Oh come on! Just ones like 'where do you come from? Why-" Raine protested.

"Sorry _princess _but I don't do backstory, particularly with annoying people who blackmail me into taking them to see some floating lanterns!"

Raine scoffed as she glared at him, her stormy blue eyes filled with annoyance. She stopped walking and stood still on the spot, her arms folded defiantly.

"Oh stop being such a drama Queen" Flynn moaned as he turned to face her "Do you want to spend any longer in here than we have to?" He gestured the lantern he was holding towards a skeleton leaning up against the dusty wall.

Raine grumbled as she strode past him. Why did he have to be right?

"Slow down!" Flynn said as he ran to catch up with her. "Just because I don't tell my backstory doesn't mean I'm not interested in yours" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Raine shot him a curious look in return.

"Now I know I'm not meant to ask about your precious locks, the mother and frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog-"

"Chameleon!" Raine protested, pointing at Estel who was sitting on her shoulder with a furious look on his face.

"Nuance" Flynn replied simply.

Raine rolled her eyes as Estel continued to glare at Flynn angrily.

"Here's my question though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly why haven't you gone before?"

Raine stopped as she looked at Flynn in surprise. "I just…I guess I've never really been brave enough to-"

Flynn started to laugh quietly.

"Fine then if you don't want to know" Raine said angrily as she began to walk off. Here she was starting to trust and open up to him and he started acting like this.

"I'm sorry" Flynn said as he caught her arm as she walked past him and he held her arm softly. " I really do want to know…" he trailed off, looking into her eyes curiously.

Raine looked into Flynn's eyes, they were sincere, she exhaled slightly. "I've never been outside that tower. Not once. My mother told me terrible stories about the world and the awful things that happen in it and I was so scared about ever being exposed to that. But that never stopped me about dreaming about going out to explore it…make my own mistakes…and experience my own adventures! I just never had enough courage to go out there by myself…I probably never would have either…" she trailed off sadly. What if she had never met Flynn? She probably would have been too scared and frightened to ever leave the tower and it scared her that she was admitting this to someone…especially Flynn. She barely knew him. He refused to tell her about his life but here she was telling him things she had barely confessed to herself about her own life. But for some strange reason she felt as if she could trust him with these secrets.

"If it means anything to you…" Flynn spoke gently, breaking Raine out of her thoughts, "I think that you would have been brave enough to go out there by yourself"

"But-"

"Maybe it might have taken more time…but you would have! You're brave Raine. You're courageous and you are a complete dreamer! You wouldn't have been able to let your life be lived for you; you would have had the courage to go out there by yourself someday…" Flynn said softly as he trailed off, his hand still gently holding Raine's arm and his eyes gazing into hers.

Raine looked up at Flynn curiously. Why was he being so kind now? She felt her cheeks burn a little bit at the things he had said about her. Brave, courageous, a dreamer. Did he think of her as those things? Raine couldn't understand why that made her feel so happy inside, that Flynn admired her qualities.

Flynn coughed awkwardly "plus you're a complete nuisance, so you would have to find someone else to annoy instead of your mother"

Raine glared at him. "Why did you have to say that? You are so-"

She was interrupted by a thundering sound echoing around the cave-like tunnel. Small rocks began to crash down as the floor vibrated. She looked up at Flynn is shock. "Flynn?" she asked worriedly.

Both Flynn and Raine turned to see a large amount of palace guards running towards them.

"Run! Run!" Flynn shouted as he pushed Raine in front of him as they began to run.

As they exited the cave they saw their only escape route being blocked by two large men.

"Who's that?" Raine asked.

"They don't like me" Flynn replied simply.

"Who's that?" Raine asked as the guards came running out of the tunnel.

"They don't like me either!" Flynn said, his voice starting to rise in panic.

"Who's that?" Raine gasped as an angry looking horse came bursting out of the tunnel.

"Let's assume that everyone here doesn't like me!" Flynn cried as he held Raine's shoulders.

"Oh! Well maybe that has something to do with you being an annoying idiot!" Raine hissed at Flynn.

"Hey!" Flynn protested.

"Here!" Raine shoved her frying pan into Flynn's stomach, a little too harshly apparently as she heard him groan.

She flung her dark raven hair at a ledge and ensured it was tightly tied before swinging across smoothly to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

"Save yourself! That's absolutely fine!" Flynn shouted sarcastically as Raine landed on the other side of the rocky valley.

"Hang on! I'm going to-"

Raine was cut off as Flynn spun his head around to face the approaching guards.

"I've waited a long time for this"

Flynn let out a panicked squeak.

"Use the frying pan you idiot" he heard Raine yell at him just before the guards lunged at him.

Flynn hit all the guards with the frying pan, starting at in shock when he was finished. "Oh mama! I have got to get me one of these!" he said cockily as he swung the pan around.

"Flynn the horse!" he heard Raine yell again.

"What are you-"Flynn said as he began towards Raine's voice however a sword waved in front of his eyes as he did so. He spun around in shock to see Maximus, the snowy white horse, holding a sword in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn cried out to Raine as he continued fighting with the horse. Flynn armed with a frying pan. Maximus, the horse, armed with a sword.

"And this is the strangest thing I've ever seen…" Raine murmured to herself as she tried to think of a plan.

'Oh no!' Raine thought to herself as Flynn dropped his frying pan all the way down to the bottom of the valley.

"Flynn!" she cried out as she swung her hair towards him and wrapped it around his hand before pulling and bringing him over to join her on the other side.

Unfortunately she did have the strength to control the swing all the way. "Flynn look out!" she cried as the two men approached him with weapons. She pulled sharply on her hair so he could avoid them.

"You should see you faces because you look-" Flynn abruptly stopped laughing as he crashed into a wooden ledge. "Ridiculous…" he gasped out.

Raine winced but her attention was brought to Maximus knocking down a wooden beam in order to form a bridge from the other side to their side.

"Come on Raine, jump!" she heard Flynn shout to her as he held onto her hair.

'I must be crazy' Raine thought to herself before jumping and narrowly escaping Maximus. She landed on the ground smoothly as she began to run. She turned to see Flynn running alongside her as the water trough above them began to collapse, taking the reservoir with it. She and Flynn ran quickly towards the cave and made it in just in time before a large rock fell down, trapping them inside. The water however continued to flood in causing the two to start looking desperately for a way out. Flynn gasped as he came back up for air after diving down into the water numerous times unsuccessfully trying to find an escape for them.

"It's no use. I can't see anything" he said exasperated.

Raine looked at him panicked before taking a deep breath, preparing to dive down and try again. She had barely just put her head under the water before Flynn pulled her back up.

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there" he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Raine looked at him as shock as the truth registered. They were trapped. They were going to be killed. She felt terror rush through her as a surge of guilt accompanied it.

"This is my entire fault…" she whispered hoarsely. "She was right. I never should have done this." Raine continued, clutching her head. She turned to look at Flynn. "I'm…I'm so sorry Flynn" she whispered softly as a stray tear ran down her face. "I can't believe that I've gotten you-"

"Shh, it's okay" he said gently.

"No it's not" Raine voice broke as the tears began to clog up her throat. "I've gotten you killed" she said turning away from him guiltily.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me" Flynn said softly as he gently turned her to face him. He brushed her hair off of her face and looked into her blue eyes that were filled with sadness. "This isn't your fault" he said as he wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "And if it's worth anything…if there is anyone I would have wanted to have an adventure like this with, I'm glad it was you" he said smiling gently at her.

"Really?"

"Really, really!" he said raising his eyebrows jokingly at her. "Even though you do annoy me more than anything else I've ever know at times"

Raine let out a strangled laugh as she looked at him smiling.

"Thank you Flynn" she said as she moved closer to him.

"It was my pleasure _princess_" he said as he held both her hands in his, trying to offer her some comfort.

"Oh and the name's Eugene by the way" he said calmly.

"What?"

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert"

"I can see why you chose to rename yourself" Raine joked lightly.

"Hey! I figured someone might as well know" Flynn said laughing.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" Raine spoke softly.

"What?"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" Raine said excitedly.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

The whole of the cave was illuminated with a shimmering silver light as Raine, Flynn and Estel were submerged with water.

Raine saw Flynn jump a little bit in shock at the sight of her hair; she would tease him about it later. She followed the light of her hair to the bottom of the cave, spotting a hole which they could escape from. Both she and Flynn swam to the bottom of the cave and began pulling rocks away.

Raine let out a loud gasp as she took in the fresh air surrounding her. She never thought they would make it out of there but they had. She had also thought that she would never share her secrets with anyone but she had just shared them with Flynn Rider, or should she say Eugene Fitzherbert… What would happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another update :) I hope you like it xx<strong>

**Responses:**

**Kira Tsumi**: I hope you like this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing xx

**MyNameIsAlexandraRider**: Thanks for reviewing :) It's great to hear you love the story! Haha, this story is going to be about Flynn/Raine (OC) because I just wanted to try something different! I love Flynn/Rapunzel but this is just a fun change around :) Rapunzel will be in the story later on though xx

**shippolove844**: Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you like this update! You'll have to wait and see if I include a wedding :') Unfortunately I'm a person who sometimes enjoys an unhappy ending so you never know what will happen ;) xx

**AmberRedRose**: Thank you so much for reviewing :) It's great to know that you like Raine! I hope you enjoy this update xx

**narsilia**: Haha, it's amazing to know that you like the banter between Raine and Flynn :) You can always count on there being more! Thanks for reviewing :) xx

**SuperheroAnimeGeek**: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :) They mean a lot, it's great to know you like the story! I hope you like this chapter xx


	7. Chapter 6: A Time for Healing

_Break me out tonight_  
><em>I want to see the sun rising anywhere but here<em>  
><em>Come with me<em>  
><em>Oh, this could be<em>  
><em>The only chance we get we got to take it<em>

**Break Me Out – The Rescues **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Time for Healing<strong>

**Flynn's POV**

"Her hair glows…" Flynn said in awe as he heaved himself up on to the grassy bank. He was astonished by the fact that Raine's hair had just provided their way of escape by…glowing? "My head hurts" Flynn groaned as he put his hand to his head and massaged his temple.

"We're alive!" Raine exclaimed gleefully as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Her hair…I can't believe…. Her hair GLOWS" Flynn continued to speak in shock. He looked to Estel for some sort of information but all he got was a menacing look from the little chameleon.

"Eugene?" Raine called but Flynn could barely hear her, he was too focused on trying to wrap his mind around this absurd idea.

"WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?" he shouted towards Estel.

Estel merely narrowed his eyes at Flynn, seemingly unimpressed by his reaction

"Eugene" Raine said impatiently.

"HER HAIR WHY DOES IT-"Flynn was cut off as Estel punched him in his arm, quite harshly considering he was only a small chameleon. "Well, OUCH!" Flynn protested loudly.

Estel simply rolled his eyes at Flynn and laughed quietly.

"Eugene" Raine repeated, beginning to grow exasperated with him.

"YOUR FROG JUST BIT ME"

"EUGENE" Raine shouted at him.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine grinned at him smugly as she absorbed the fact she had managed to scare Flynn Rider so much with just her head of magical hair. "It doesn't just glow…" she said looking at him curiously to witness his reaction.

She saw him turn his head sideways to glance at Estel, who was smirking at him cruelly.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Flynn whispered weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Mother Gothel was furious as she hid in the shadows of the woods. She was waiting for Raine and Flynn to appear from the door which the secret passageway led out to. '

_How dare she?' _she thought to herself. She had given Raine clear instructions from ever since she was a child; she was never to go outside. Mother Gothel needed Raine in order to keep her young and what would happen if Raine left and she never saw and could ever find Raine again. Mother Gothel gasped as she thought about the consequences. _'She looked a little bit too friendly with that man' _Gothel thought to herself. She had waited outside 'The Snuggly Duckling' and she had observed Raine and Flynn's behaviour, what if they had feelings for each other? What if they ran off together? What if Raine discovered her true identity? It was a possibility, Gothel had assumed that Raine would be going to see the flying lanterns and they took place inside the kingdom, near the palace. What if Raine found out the truth about who she was? Mother Gothel shook her head, no she would find Raine…she needed to to ensure that she would stay young.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as the secret passageway door flew open. She slowly started to move forward before she saw that it wasn't Raine and Flynn, it was two large intimidating men. She slowly began to retreat back behind the large boulder.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that Rider" one of the men hissed.

"Cut him off at the Kingdom, get back the crown" his companion replied gruffly.

"Come on" was the response from the other man.

Mother Gothel smirked to herself as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Boys" she practically sang smugly as she stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment" she said calmly as she held the satchel containing the crown in front of her.

Both of the men pulled out their swords, glaring at her menacingly.

"Oh please, there's no need for that" Gothel murmured, rolling her eyes at their foolish actions. She threw the satchel down to them.

"Well if that's all you desire then be on your way." Gothel said as the men pulled out the crown from the satchel and looked at in disbelief. "I was going to offer you something worth 1000 crowns which would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part" Gothel said laughing. "Oh well c'est la vie, enjoy your _crown…_" she teased as she slowly began to walk away.

"What's the best part?" one of the men questioned curiously.

"It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider" she smirked at them as she watched them agree to help her. She was going to get that magic hair back, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV <strong>

"So you're being strangely cryptic as your wrap your magic hair around my injured hand" Flynn teased as Raine carefully wrapped her raven black locks around his hand gently.

"Ouch" Flynn sighed softly; even though she was being extremely delicate it still hurt his hand slightly.

"I'm sorry" Raine said softly as she stopped wrapping her hair around his hand. She looked up at him as she gently took his hand in hers. "Don't freak out" she said to him as she gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Flynn gave her a quizzical look as he tried to understand what was going to do.

"Flynn…" Raine said and Flynn turned to look at her, gazing into her stormy blue eyes. "Just trust me" she said softly, trying to reassure him.

Flynn gazed at her, slightly surprised "I trust you…" he trailed off as he dropped his gaze to their entwined hands. He was surprised by how much he liked the feeling of her soft hand holding his gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine smiled. She was so happy that Flynn trusted her even though she believed it had been her actions that they had almost lost their lives. She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks as she tried to understand how he made her feel. Why was she so bothered about him trusting her?

She broke off her train of thought as she felt Flynn squeeze her had comfortingly. "Are you going to do anything sometime soon?" he teased, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

She allowed herself to give a small laugh; normally she would have glared at him. She sighed softly as she began to sing to heal his injured hand.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Flynn gazed around in shock as Raine's raven hair began to glow with a bright white light, much like that of the moon. Part of him felt slightly fearful, it was something so strange and foreign to him. However the feel of Raine's soft hand holding his made him feel safe. _'But why does it?' _Flynn thought to himself. As he looked around their campsite, gazing at her brightly glowing hair he saw Estel, whose face was illuminated by the white glow, he felt himself give a small smile as he saw Estel narrow his eyes at Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

Raine stopped singing as Flynn gazed at his previously injured hand in surprise, it had been completely healed. Raine saw his eyes start to widen and his breathing start to increase as he gazed at his hand in shock.

"Please don't freak out" she protested.

Flynn stared into her mysterious blue eyes and immediately felt a wave of calmness wash over him.

"Oh please!" he said a little shakily to start "It's your singing I have a problem with" he teased.

"That's is so unfair, my singing is-"

"I can't hear you right now; my ears have been dealt some serious damage! Are they bleeding?" Flynn joked with her.

Raine laughed as she elbowed him slightly in the arm. "You should be thanking me, not insulting my singing"

Flynn looked up at her as he gave her a small smile. "Thank you" he said softly as he gently held her hand.

Raine felt another blush creep up onto her cheeks. "You're welcome" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter :) I hope you enjoy it xx<strong>

**Responses:**

**shippolove844:** Thanks for the review :) I hope you like this chapter! I'm not promising anything yet, happy or sad! You'll have to wait and see ;) xx

**narsilia:** Thank you so much for the lovely review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) It's great to know that you like Raine! I added some special Flynn/Estel interaction just for you! I hope you like it xx

**SuperheroAnimeGeek:** Thanks for the lovely review :) I hope you like this chapter. Your favourite bits are in it, Mother Gothel and Eugene's freak out ;) It's amazing to know that you like Raine, she'll always definitely be there to add some snarkiness xx

**seasidewriter1:** Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter :D It's great to know you like Flynn/Raine's relationship xx

**AmberRedRose:** Thank so you so much for reviewing :) Again, I hope you like this chapter, Raine will always be the same ;) xx


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions Bring Us Closer

_Oh, oh,  
>Be my baby<br>Ohhhhh  
>Oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>I'll look after you<em>

**Look After You – The Fray**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Confessions Bring Us Closer<strong>

**Raine's POV**

Raine laughed softly as Flynn, or should she say Eugene, cracked another joke. They had been sitting by their warm, comfy fire for hours now both of them enjoying each other's company so much they hadn't realised the gradually darkening of the sky around them.

It's funny what a near death experience can do to people.

Raine smiled gently as she looked over at Flynn. Her stormy blue eyes surveyed him as she pondered how their relationship had grown so much stronger than it had been at the beginning. They had now stopped infuriating the other and mocking the other one constantly. Raine didn't miss this. Flynn wasn't so bad once you got to know him. Raine understood his smugness and arrogance now, it wasn't the real him…only his armor. She herself understood what it was like to grow up lonely and confused and she too had created a defensive barrier around herself in order to protect herself from more pain.

"So since when did you have glowing hair again?" Flynn joked affectionately as he looked over at her. "I mean I'd love to know how you grow it, is it some kind of special shampoo?"

"I've always had it and no it isn't the product of hair care products" Raine laughed.

"Don't get too conceited yet, my hair is still better than yours" Flynn said jokingly smoldering his eyes at her whilst flicking his hair.

"Has the water permanently damaged your eyes then?"

"Very funny, you also aren't as witty or intelligent as I am either!"

"Oh no! The water seems to be affecting your brain as well!"

Flynn laughed "you're deluded!" However Raine could see the mirth and glee shining in his eyes.

"My mother said that people wanted to cut my hair, take it for themselves." Raine pushed her hair behind her neck to show the strand that had once been cut. "But if it's cut, it never grows back. That's why she never let me leave the tower…she said that my hair was a magical gift. But it was a gift I knew would keep me trapped forever. Isn't it just punishment?" Raine whispered quietly. She felt a little bit guilty for denying her mother and she couldn't believe she was admitting her darkest secrets but this was Flynn. She trusted him now.

She felt a warm, calloused hand wrap around her own.

"It is a gift." Flynn assured her. "I mean helped restore my health" he joked softly.

Raine rolled her eyes at him.

Flynn smiled gently "do you have any idea how brave you truly are? You left the tower because you decided to. You chose your own path, despite the danger and your worries. You've created your own destiny and that's something many people fail to do all their lives."

Raine looked up at him. His eyes were shining with something that looked like pride. The soft, orange, roaring flames of the fire flickering in their reflection.

"I couldn't have done it without you…"

"Of course not, you needed a dashing. Stunningly handsome Prince Charming to be your sidekick- sorry I mean second sidekick! I wouldn't want to offend your frog"

The pair chuckled harmoniously.

"So my _Prince Charming" _Raine shot him a mocking smile "I do believe you owe me a story about a certain Eugene Fitzherbert-"

"Time for sleep"

"Please" Raine pleaded looking at Flynn desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Flynn was ready to walk away, ignore the conversation and forget his past. But he couldn't seem to walk away from her. Raine looked at him pleadingly and Flynn felt himself remain sitting and relax a little bit. She'd told him her story and she deserved for him to share his now.

"There was this book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, The Tales of Flynnagan Rider. He was a swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive and he wasn't too bad with the ladies either" Flynn smiled softly as he glanced down at Raine; she was staring at him warmly transfixed with his story.

"Was he a thief too?"

"No… he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do, go anywhere he wanted to go. He was everything that, a kid with nothing, wanted to be. A better option. A better life."

He could see Raine smile kindly at him. Her dark sapphire eyes gazing at him. "For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbet much better than Flynn Rider."

Flynn stared at her in amazement. "Seriously?" he said sarcastically.

"Of course I do…he's the real hero…"

Flynn felt himself drawing closer to her. He stopped himself abruptly as he went to stand up.

"Better go and get more firewood"

"I'm really glad you know that you came on this…_adventure_ with me" Raine confessed.

Flynn turned to face her "I'm glad I have as well" he said before turning and disappearing into the forest to find the wood.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine's POV<strong>

'_This is the first time I feel like I'm truly living my life' _Raine thought to herself as she sat on the old log next to the crackling fire.

'_And to live…what an awfully great adventure it is…'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. But life has been hectic as it usually is. I was going to attempt to update before Christmas or New Year but then I discovered my tangled dvd has mysteriously vanished so I couldn't. But I found it the other week and so decided to get back to writing this story. You're all amazing and I so sorry I'm a) such a bad writer and b) so late at updating. Let me know if you liked this chapter though and I'll try and update really soon. There's some great stuff about to happen *cough cough* Mother Gothel's return, a 'betrayal' and maybe even a kiss *cough cough*. Anyway let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, your support means a lot to me xxx<strong>

**PS. I also apologise for the cheesy quote in the last sentence, but I just felt like it. I've also added some songs to the top of each chapter (check the previous ones as well) just for fun.**

**Responses: **

**yasdnilgoth**: Thank you so much for your lovely review. I'm so glad you like Raine; I'm trying to make her realistic as well as amazing. Hope you like this update.

**Narsilia Haywire**: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Sharpie-Marker1101**: I'm so happy you like Raine and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you.

**SuperheroAnimeGeek**: Awwh thank you for your amazing review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Narsilia**: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter even if there's no Estel in it. I did make a reference though.

**seasidewriter1**: Hope you enjoy this update as much as the last, thank you so much for the review.

**AmberRedRose**: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well.

**shippolove844**: I hope you like this chapter, I think they're a cute couple too (or at least I hope they come across that way) Thank you so much.

**Kira Tsumi**: Thanks, I hope you like it.


End file.
